<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>apple orchard by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560299">apple orchard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apple Orchards, Can you Tell I Used to Like the Moomins, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Writing Exercise of Some Sort, wholesome shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>through his color-correcting glasses, he saw the red that clearly popped from the trees green leaves. it contrasted so much. of course, an oak tree would grow an apple or two every once in a while, but this year? they were all over the branches, batches of shiny red apples that stuck out. </p><p>he went closer to a nearby oak and picked off one of the apples and let in shine in his hand.</p><p>it was perfectly ripe, despite it being only march.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>apple orchard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this has been sitting in my drafts since september and only now do I decide to post it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world generated this time with such careful craft. Usually, whenever they get a spawn, it’s in an isolated island, or in an unpreferred biome to settle in. But this time, they managed to get a lucky, gentle spawn was where their 0x,0y cord rested on. </p><p>Green was the biomes primary color, but it had many other colors too, the sky was sculpted into pastel blue, luscious green trees surrounded the plains biome as many different flowers and weeds grew from the grass. The tree bark was just the perfect color of a caramelized brown. Which held beehives silken with a gold shimmer. </p><p>Along with the colors, the sounds were relaxing too. A gentle atmosphere as the sound of bees buzzing, cows mooing and sheep feasting upon the different seeds and leaves that were on the ground, leaving a crunch.</p><p>From a distance, a little bit away from spawn, you could see a simple cube-shaped home, with windows. The sound of crackling furnaces cooked away at making baked potatoes, and through the door, you could smell the remaining pumpkins from the fall season being cooked into pies.</p><p>Nonetheless, it was springtime, after a harsh winter, the snow melted away and everything went into a blossom. Potatoes started to grow again, Carrots rooted, and more vegetation was accessible now that it wasn’t dormant from the temperatures.</p><p>Dream and George had been here for a long time, surviving on their own in this lone world. Others would wonder to their home occasionally, seeking shelter or just out of curiosity for the unknown structure. In fact, just a little bit further down the dirt path is the homes of other curious wanderers. Supposed, if they were going to have a settlement, might as well be in a collective band of settlements. Not exactly a village, but a neighborhood of a sort.</p><p>A little bit south, there was a collective of newly grown trees. Though, something about them was different this year.  This straight line of trees was usually meant to be chopped down as means for wood, but this year, something interesting decorated the leaves.</p><p>Through his color-correcting glasses, he saw the red that clearly popped from the trees green leaves. It contrasted so much. Of course, an oak tree would grow an apple or two every once in a while, but this year? They were all over the branches, batches of shiny red apples that stuck out. </p><p>Georges steps slowed as he observed with his axe in hand, clenched tightly in his fist as to reassure it doesn’t fall. He looks around at the fruit, maybe he should turn around and tell Dream about the sudden activeness in the trees. But instead, he finds himself infatuated with the color of the apples. Just recently had he received the glasses, so the interesting new color on the trees fascinated him. He went closer to a nearby oak and picked off one of the apples and let in shine in his hand.</p><p>It was perfectly ripe, despite it being only March.</p><p>He was no gardener, but even he knew that apple season wasn’t for another few months. So when he got back home, after chopping down some of the trees and carrying almost 64 apples, he opened the door of the little cottage a little after 5, to meet Dream at the table, eating the remaining pie slices. He waved at Dream, and the other smiled as he perked up.</p><p>“Oh hey George, took you long enough to get that wood.” He eyed the stacks that he proceeded to pour into the chest, designated for wood and planks of the such. Since it was no longer winter, they won’t need to chop extra to supplement for a fireplace along with the furnaces. “Yeah, haha, sorry it took a while. There was something interesting I saw and I got carried away I guess.”</p><p>After he unloaded his findings inside of a chest, George removed his iron chest plate and put it on an armor stand (he noticed that Dreams signature green hoodie was hanging on one of the empty armor stands, but said nothing).  “What was so interesting?”, Dream asked, as his fork poked into the soft pumpkin pie to obtain a piece. Finally, George approached the table where Dream sat, he turned to face Dream as he cut himself a piece of the pie.</p><p>“There were a lot more apples on the trees this year, it’s like we have a whole new garden to tend,” George said with a smile as he flopped in the table chair, Dream passing a plate while returning the smile. “So? Maybe it’s an overproductive year for the apples.” He forked a small piece of the warm pie into his mouth. “There can’t be that many more.” He spoke with a muffle to his voice as he chewed.</p><p>George gave him a deadpan look, “You don’t believe me, do you?” and before Dream could even get a word in he had already pushed his chair back and walked over to the chest. Dream swallowed quickly and then just laughed. “No Way. Are you actually upset?” He gets into another one of his wheezing laughing fits, George just stays quiet as he pulls out the basket from the chest and walks back over. “Cmon! It’s just apples! You need to ch---”</p><p>Dreams laughing fit was abruptly stopped by a thud of something heavy on the table. </p><p>He stands up himself and finds that the largest basket they had was filled to the top with fully ripe apples. Dream stares in awe and his eyes widen with shock (though, under the mask you couldn’t tell) before he touches the waved exterior of the basket and murmurs “What the fuck....”</p><p>It was George’s time to laugh hysterically.</p><p>Dream had never seen so many apples in one basket. “There’s so MANY, how????? how????” He picks one up and inspects it, rolls it around in his hand. “Apple season isn’t even really until May?” He takes a bite of the apple. Its fully ripen. As Georges laughs radiate through the small shared cottage, Dream has a very laborious time wrapping his head around the current fruit overproduction. “Why didn’t you yell out for me dude?? You know I would’a wanted to see something like this!”</p><p>As George calms down, he finally digs his fork into the warm and soft pie and picks a piece and pops it into his mouth. “I dunno, didn’t think you’d care that much about some apples.” He said with a giggle behind his voice, talking with his mouth open. Dream, noticing it, looks at him deadpan. And George giggles again.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Dream exclaims, to which George just about chokes as he laughs. “I can’t take your faces seriously when you have a smiley face mask obscuring half your face, Dream.”. Although a bit insulted, Dream can see the image and understands, he picks up the basket and puts it on the floor next to the table to get it out of the way. </p><p>And then he takes the mask off.</p><p>In the comfort of their home, his face not being obscured by the mask that was, coincidentally, made of clay.  That something that seemed so different and yet it clung to his face with the perfect craft. George remembers when he first entered the world that day. it seemed that once they had their bare necessities, Dream was out in the river with a shovel looking for a porcelain, yet durable material to make his face from.</p><p>George wasn’t flustered, he just admired him. And his joyous expression as he went back to forking pieces of warm goodness into his mouth. Smiling. “Well, apples are good for pies. And you know how much I love pies.” He giggled a bit, and so did George. Dreams tone rumbling with a tender calmness, as the sunset displays out a nearby window.</p><p>And afterward, no words were spoken. Sometimes they didn’t need to. Their presence of comfort was enough. As the bees went back into their beehives, and cats started to curl into rest. George curled into Dreams side, basking in the warmth of his body temperature. He felt a soft kiss on his forehead, and his lips let out a soft smile in Dream’s chest. This tenderness reminding him of the soft-warm apple gooeyness that makes him grin.</p><p>This tender relaxation is something that George could get accustomed to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im somewhat embarrassed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>